


Spring is Near

by banshee_swain



Series: Erotic Heroes | Lustful Emblem [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alpha!Lucina, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Big Clit, Bunny Girl, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/F, Lactation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!genny, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Short One Shot, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, dragon dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Genny feels something coming out of her, Lucina needs to help Genny lay her young.





	Spring is Near

**Author's Note:**

> i supported my bunny lucina and my genny.
> 
> yeah i give lucina dragon dick, what are you going to do sue me???
> 
> also robin is lucina's parent, bc of the dragon dick.

Genny stood in the back of her comrades with determination. She healed them and even attacked the enemies from afar. She’s an important asset to this team, so she needs to be on top of the game. Though she could feel something press inside of her, Genny shook her head side to side. No, it can’t come out now. She needs to suck it up and deal with this matter at hand. Genny let out a low whine, no one can notice this. Genny wiped some sweat off with her sleeve. God, it’s really getting hot. The heat itself wasn’t that bad, it’s just her pussy that’s making heat up.

“Gah!” Cried Lucina from pain.

Genny ran over with her staff in hand, “My love, you’re hurt!”

She lifted up her staff and it began to glow. Lucina wounds began to heal back up as she growled in her throat. Magic wasn’t her forte, but she’s trying to protect herself and the others. Genny sighed with a happy smile, she’s glad that Lucina wasn’t hurt too badly. Though that feeling of calmness soon interrupted with cum trickling down her legs. Genny collapsed to the ground with a whine, she still clung onto her staff.

Something was coming out. That certain something needed to come out now. Some more of her pussy juices began to slowly leak out of her. Genny wanted to curl up in a little ball and hide. She couldn't believe it, Genny is going to lay her eggs now. This is really not a good time, she needed to be in her room. Lucina couldn’t help but watch her lover in such a vulnerable position. She felt her pussy become moistened as well. She also felt her clit twitch, it’s going to become a cock if she watches her more and more.

The future exalt knew what she had to do. Lucina picked up her lover and carried her off to safety. Into the deep woods, Lucina knew they would be safe. It also helps that Lucina wouldn’t have to fight in such a ridiculous costume, though that isn’t on her mind. Genny is the only person she could think about. Lucina kissed her lips and slowly lifted up her dress. Genny whined as she felt the cold air hit her tender small tits. Her bra was removed right after along with her panties. By now the egg was kind of bulging out of her pussy.

Genny began to massage her ass down on Lucina’s crotch, she could feel that dragon dick against her hole. Lucina removed her one piece, her dick shot up and rubbed against her asshole. Genny jumped and leaned back onto her lover. Lucina placed both of her hands on Genny’s tits and slowly went into her ass. This was the first time Genny had something in that hole. It felt so naughty… she couldn’t believe that she’s into something like this. Genny rubbed over her own pussy with her hand, trying to feel her baby. The egg felt so slimy and yet soft. 

It was so big, it was extending her pussy hole by every second. She had to push the egg out of her, though she doesn’t want to squirt everywhere. Her egg would be laying in a pool of cum once it came out. The Omega didn’t want that. Meanwhile, Lucina was perfectly content slamming her dragon cock in and out of her. That hole has never been touched nor fucked. She’s going to engrave her name into that sweet little spot.

“Lu-Lucina! H-Ha-AH-rder!” Moaned Genny as she squirted.

Just then an egg popped out of her. Her tits began to leak milk as this happened. Lucina removed her right hand and began to rub Genny’s folds. Three fingers made their way into her. To the tip then to the base, her speed was almost too much. The egg was big, so having a second one was out of the question. Though Lucina knows there has to be another one in, and she was right. She felt the other egg press up against her as more of Genny’s juices flew everywhere.

“Don’t worry, there’s another one…” Lucina whispered into her ear.

“Wh-What?! Oh, Gods!” Genny bounced herself on Lucina’s cock.

Lucina took her fingers out and then shoved them into Genny’s mouth. Her tongue swirled around each and every finger. Her eyes became half-lidded, she looked high off of her own cum. She kissed each fingertip and then kissed Lucina. Lucina couldn’t help but to be excited, she’s going to be a mother. This is going to be the future ruler of her land. Just imagining Chrom’s reaction to his lovely grandchildren, it made Lucina want even more children by the moment. The thought of fucking her lover over and over again… Oh, Gods, she needed that.

She needed to fill Genny up with her seed until a big fat bulge formed on her tummy. She’ll look pregnant and full. Lucina nearly drooled with this thought as a small moan came from her lips. Lucina’s seed then shot from her thick cock. It filled up her lover nice as some tears came from Genny’s eyes. The other egg slowly pushed out of her pussy. The two eggs laid next to one another side by side. Lucina pulled out with a moan.

“I’m… I’m a Mommy!” Genny giggled, “Lucina my love, we’re Mommies!”

Lucina nodded, “Indeed we are…”

Lucina placed a kiss on Genny’s neck and hoisted her up. She rubbed her cock in between her folds. Genny’s face reddened, another good fuck? Could Genny even take it in again? Instead, Genny reached her hands down and covered her pussy. She stuck her tongue out playfully. She pushed Lucina’ cock away and kissed her lips.

“Later? I promise… I want to take our young back to a safer place…” She smiled

 

Lucina chuckled, “Of course my love… You’ll be safer there.”

She placed Genny down with a kiss. Lucina helped her lover stand up once Lucina got to her own feet.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was okay, it's fairly short.
> 
> As usual, if I have any spelling mistakes and/or grammar mistakes please tell me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Also if you enjoy my works, I take requests on my twitter account! [My twitter account is here!](https://twitter.com/banshee_swain) You can dm me, @ me, or even go on my [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/banshee_swain) account to message me anonymously or not!
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
